Ivy
by booknerdhere
Summary: Sara Nicole Locke was alone. Her parents had been killed by Logan Howlett. Yet oddly enough he didn't kill her... he saved her. He took her to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and left her there... but one day he came back. She forgave him, and they became friends... and so here lies the story of their undying friendship that took them through thick and thin. No Slash.


Hi guys! I know, I know… I should be working on my Sherlock fic.. I am, its just…. taking a while… and I wanted to do something new! SOOOO here's an X-Men fic! YAY! XD .221B. and I are writing this together…. IIts gonna be great! I hope. Anyways, hopefully you'll like the characters, some of them are new, some of them old.

This page has the bios for some of the characters you don't know… Its also my blog XD

.com

DISCLAIMER- We do not own any of the original X-Men characters or plot-lines!

* * *

Sara Nicole Locke was a happy child from her time of birth. She had always smiled, and always laughed. Everybody loved her, and she loved everybody. Her parents cherished her and her sister like no other. They gave them everything. Rachel Locke was a stay at home mom. She wanted as much time with her children as possible. Ethan Locke was a loving father, working as a fireman to provide for his family.

When Sara was first born, Quill was resentful. She didn't want a little sister, she wanted to be an only child. She wanted all the attention, because for 11 years, that's what she'd been used to. Soon, though, she grew used to the small being, and loved her as much as her parents did. Everything was perfect.

And then _it _happened.

William Stryker was a vicious, awful, bloodthirsty man. He wanted to rid of all the humans that inhabited the earth. The Locke family was unlucky enough to be his next target. Stryker sent out his two best men: Victor Creed and James Howlett. Brothers.

They burst into the pretty little house, looking for their prey. The family was sitting in the living room, up late and watching a movie. Ethan sprang to his feet, but was instantly stabbed in the neck by James, falling, lifeless, to the floor.

Rachel had jumped up to protect Quill, but James quickly rid of her too. In this time, Quill had escaped through the window and run away. There was only one person left in the house.

Sara.

Victor stalked down the hall, banging open the door into the nursery. He walked over to the crib, looking down at the toddler with the bright shock of curly red hair and the big green eyes. He lowered his short, yet sharp claws toward her and the small child started to cry.

"Stop."

Victor turned around to see James standing it the doorway. "What?"

"Leave her alone Victor. I mean it."

"_Fine."_ And with that he was gone.

James stood over the crying little girl, then picked her up, an unusually gentle gesture for a killer. He knew she was a mutant… she had that sort of… vibe. So he dropped her at the front step of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters and walked away.

One day, three years later, James woke up in that same school. Confused, he stumbled out and down the hall. A voice was speaking to him in his head. He followed it, ending up in a room full of children. A man in a wheelchair dismissed the class and introduced himself. He knew who James was. James didn't go by James anymore though. He went by his middle name, Logan.

And just like that, Logan became part of the X-Men. He got used to the school, and the school got used to him. A few days after his arrival, he was walking down the hall, when a small figure emerged from one of the bedrooms. She could be no more than five, with bright red hair. She young girl looked at him, and he instantly knew it was her. How could he forget those eyes? It was Sara Locke, the girl he had saved.

He knew she recognized him, she had that look in her eyes. That look you have when you know you've seen someone but don't know where.

"Who're you?" She asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Logan."

"Do I know you?"

"Sort of."

"How?"

"I was in your house once."

"Oh…. that must have been a long time ago… why were you there?"

Logan hesitated… should he tell her? May as well. "I was there because I was sent to kill your parents."

Fear. She was afraid. She backed away from him, "That… that was you?" She gulped "I remember now… There were… Screams. People were yelling… Someone came into my room. To hurt me… But you stopped him. You stopped him and brought me here… Why did you stop him? Why didn't you kill me too?" For a five year old she was awful serious.

"You were practically a baby. Too young to die."

"Oh…" Sara stayed quiet

"Hey… look…. I, um… I'm sorry. About your parents. I was stupid. I just wanted the money. I regret it now, trust me."

She said nothing.

"Do you forgive me? Or am I beyond forgiveness. Its understandable if you don't." She was going to say no.

"I forgive you."

What? She forgave him? Well. That was unexpected.

"Thanks."


End file.
